The pipes of the above type currently comprise an inside layer made of rubber, plastic, thermoplastic rubber, or other material adapted to resist the product to be piped.
An intermediate stiffening layer is integral to it, and it is adapted to impart vacuum and/or pressure resistance to the pipe, realized through metal (wires, strings, strands) or textile (polyester, polyamide, aramide, rayon or other) plaits or spirals.
Finally, on the intermediate layer there is applied a covering layer adapted to protect the pipe from the action of external (atmospheric, chemical, mechanical wear, etc.) agents or effects, made of rubber, plastic, thermoplastic rubber, polyurethane, fabric, or other.
At the ends of the pipes there are applied pipe fittings allowing the connection of more pipes to one another.
In traditional embodiments, such fittings are made integral to the pipes during production, and they cannot be separated from the finished pipe; in practice, pipe fittings and pipes form a single piece.
However, traditional pipes cannot be produced in standard sizes to be stored and successively cut according to the buyers' requirements, since pipe fittings must in any case be applied to the ends of the pipes during production.
Thus, in practice, traditional pipes are produced on request, and they are sized according to the sizes required by the buyers.